A Diary Of An Abused Child
by LittleMinx35
Summary: It's a story of a teenager who is abused and who's sister is a complete- Join Vicki on this journey and see what happens to a teen when abused. What's the outcome? Is it a Positive or a Negitive teen?


I'm the everyday teenager, a child who obeys rules, I don't smoke, I don't drink, I'm still a virgin and I'm pretty much working hard in school. Yet, I have a sister who really hates me and will do anything to bring me down.

I'm serious. My dad's a drinker and my mom's studying. I'm the eldest. And my aunt lives with us. To show you how serious I am, here's what happened today.

* * *

><p>15:53, 26 October 2014<p>

I just got a hiding, a beating and I just got threatened. By whom? My drunk dad. Let's start the day.

I awoke and got ready for church when my mother told me I could sleep in. I was glad and so I went to lay down.

"Help me wash the dogs!" My nine year old sister demanded.

"Why? You can do it yourself." I told her gently. She pulled up her nose and shouted:

"I can't! You must come wash them! Daddy said you must!"

"Daddy's outside, he's not doing anything so he can help you." I closed me with the covers.

"I'mma' tell daddy now!" She shouted and stormed out. I heard her tell my daddy I said and I quote:

"Vicki said rudely to me that I must wash the dogs."

I don't know what my daddy told her 'cause I turned around and slept. Or at least tried to. My mommy called me to come and help her with the noodle salad. So that's what I did.

I even helped her spice the meat. After that I helped clean and came inside the room to watch TV. 'I still dream of Jeannie' was on.

I also started curling my hair the headband method. I sat and watched the movie finished and 'Beauty Shop' came on next.

My mom called my aunt for some reason. Anyway, it was the part when Gina's salon burnt down that was plaing and my sister came in.

"You must butter ten slices of bread-"

"Why?" I teased.

"'Cause mommy said you must. You must cut unions in rings and tomato also!" she stormed out.

She went to tell my mommy that I refused to do it. My mommy called me and I shouted to her that I was doing it. As if she was a cop, she came and inspected what I was doing.

"There's no bread, you must please go to the shop and by more." I told her, taking out the bread knife and cloth.

She went outside and like before, complained to my parents. My mother called me and I went to her.

"There's no bread. How can I butter things if there isn't bread?" I asked.

"How the hell am I suppose to know that if you don't come and tell me? Go take the money by the TV and buy a loaf!" She yelled. I turned around, the fury and irritation growing.

I called my sister because we normally walk to the shop together.

"Not her! You!" My father demanded. I grabbed the R10.50c and headed out, my sister smirking appeared behind me.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked her irritated.

"With you to the shop-"

"You're staying right here! You're not going with me!" With that I slammed the garage door.

I walked up the road to the shop, it was closed. I turned and went back home.

"The shops closed." I said and went into the house.

"And the back?" My father called.

"Daddy's speaking to you." My sister rudely stated.

"I know. And you missy, better shut your mouth before I do it for you!" I told her. I had enough of her now.

"Daddy, I told her you're talking to her and she told me to shut my mouth." My sister complained innocently.

My father called me again, I went to him.

"The shop is closed." I said.

"And here at the back?" He shouted in my face.

"It's probably also closed." I said.

"Take that money and go buy the bread!" so I grabbed the money and was gone.

I came back and threw the bread on the counter and started taking out the needed things. My mommy came in.

"Go! Just go! Get out of here, if you wanna' throw things then I'll through you around!" She yelled.

I obeyed and went to my room, climbing on the double bunk and I laid down. I saw my sister peaking up at me thenshe went in. My father demanded I come to him. I went to him and he started yelling at me.

He yelled saying things like "I am your father" and shoving his finger harshly against my forehead. He shoved me into the kitchen where my mommy was busy standing.

He threatened to hit me with the fist. He then went to fetch the belt. I told him he can't hit me 'cause I did nothing to him.

He came out and I was in a corner, holding on as he pulled me violently out. Once out he started beating me, hitting me and I screamed that I did nothing.

He hit my arm as I tried to prevent it, he hit my back and all over. He then told me to stop acting big and that he was my father and I had to quite giving him such a hard time.

He then told me to smell the belt and that the belt was small. He told me to go to my room and to obey.

My sister was there, laying on the bottom bunk singing a happy song.

And now I'm here, writing and crying and looking at my bruised arm. I told my aunt that I'm not coming home tomorrow no matter what. I'm done taking my sisters nonsense and no one seams to hear me whan I speak.

I'm close to bursting. I'm close to doing what all teens see as a way out. I mean, no one will miss me right? If this continues, I'mma kill myself. That's a promise.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**First chapter of A Diary Of An Abused Child. THIS STORY IS NOT REAL, I REPEAT! IT'S ALL FICTIONAL!**

**What do you think? Is this story good to go on to chapter 2?**


End file.
